An electric wire with a terminal is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 that includes an electric wire in which a conductor is covered by an insulating coating and at a terminal end the conductor is exposed, and a terminal that connects to the terminal end of the electric wire. In the electric wire with the terminal disclosed in Patent Document 1, a wire barrel of the terminal is crimped onto and electrically connected to the conductor exposed at the terminal end of the electric wire.